A life of the extraordinary
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Hermione is starting a new life at a hospital, working for the famous Dr. House. But what else will she find there and what will it lead to ?
1. Chapter 1

( hey guys so I have figured out that I need a beta reader on all of my fanfics - new life, white roses and red dresses, a change of heart, finding your love, and this one, does anyone want to help me ? If so then please pm me )

Hermione frowned as she stood outside the hospital, this was promising but yet strange as she had no other options, this was her last chance. Her magic had been taken away from her after voldemort won the war, so she had to live in the muggle world, so now she was applying for a job at a certain doctor House.

" miss. Cuddy" hermione said softly as she knocked on the door.

" oh, your new aren't you ? "

" yes ma'm I am could you please tell me where I can find doctor House?" She asked

" yes of course, but I don't know if you will like him, he have had three different persons now applying for the job and he turned them all down, maybe you can get some sense in him, though I don't see you have worked in a hospital before, are you sure you are classified for this job "

" I certainly am miss, but I think you just misplaced my cv or something " hermione said and gave a smile.

Cuddy nodded, and showed the way.

" House, miss Hermione Granger is here " she said as she had stopped infront of a door and opened it, Hermione noted she had not knocked.

" fine send her in" the man muttered, he sat by his computer and it looked as if he was playing a computer game.

Cuddy just shrugged her shoulders and left, " good luck" she whispered in her ear.

Hermione mouthed a thanks, before she entered the room.

" House, if you place your king on G5 you will win the game" hermione commented quietly

" your new here so don't come to me

With tips " house sneered and looked at the screen.

" wanna bet?" Hermione suggested

House looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded his head " very well. I will try what you suggested and if I manage to win the game then you get the job, but if you loose you won't get the job, agreed ?"

" agreed" hermione said and grinned widely when she saw that what she had said was right.

" welcome on board miss Granger" House said and actually looked shocked.

" there is a few I want you to know, but first let me show you, your office"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione followed after House.

" he surely walks fast for being a man having to walk with a cane" she thought, when they finally reached her new office she was a bit out of breath.

" so because of the hospital have cut a bit then you have to share it with one of my new male partners"

" just to clarify, even when the hospital cut in the budget you hired two people?" Hermione asked

House nodded " yep"

" I want both of you to be in the meeting room that is near my office, in five minutes.. Oh and by the way, I love your accent"

Hermione nodded and pushed the door open. There was a blond male there. He had his back to her

" hey, nice to meet to you I am... Holy shit Malfoy what the hell are you doing here"

" I could ask you the same Granger, I did not think you had any medical knowledge... Oh wait I take it back you are a know it all" Draco snarled

" whatever I'm here to do a job so get lost. I have to go to my apartment later to unpack my things" hermione said harshly and went to the door. Draco hesitated before placing his hand on her shoulder.

" granger what the hell is the address to your apartment"


	3. Chapter 3

( thanks to **Bella Stewart** **11** for editing )

"I live in 34 Dunham street," Hermione answered, narrowing her eyes.

" Damn it. Really? I have to have extremely bad luck. "

" How so?"

" Because I have the same bloody apartment!"

" Great.. I thought having to share a Head room with you was enough at school."

" Please, I did not like to be a Head Boy and you did a poor job at being a Head Girl. "

"Shut it."

" If you two are finished.. What do you call it in Britain, bickering, then I want your asses in my meeting room now." House said, leaning against the door.

" Are you happy with the new workers?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

" Kind of, I mean that Wilson guy is strange. I'm sure he is gay."

" I think he is kind of hot."

" Oh god, if you give a go at him then you are going to make him gay," Draco whispered and snickered.

" Ok you two, do you know each other ?" Forman asked.

" We went to the same school," they said in unison.

" House I thought you would be serious about this, we can't have newbies here" Wilson said.

" I'm not a newbie. Take that back or you will hear it from my father!" Draco sneered.

" Do you see what I mean?" Wilson said and laughed slightly.

" To get everyone out of misery, I chose Miss Granger because she helped me with something non of you ever have, and Mr Malfoy because he has excellent references, " House said.

" Tell me, what was it that she did? " Cameron asked.

" I helped him with a chess problem. But if you want to see my references Cameron then of course you can see them," Hermione said with a smile.

" You did not manage to help me with chess, non of you can.. But anyways we have gotten a case, so let's get going, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy you have house duty." House said, " You have to break into a house and look for things that can have made the patient sick."

" Wait, isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked.

" Finding out why people are sick?" Draco laughed.

" No, breaking into someone's house you moron" she countered.

" It's illegal but we are doctors so no one cares. Now get to work" House replied and walked back to his office and sat down by the computer.


End file.
